Forget Me Not
by notso little j
Summary: And then he heard the sound of metal crunching around him, the snap and shatter of glass as it fell. And then there was nothing.  EClare, rated M for much later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hey there readers. :)  
So, I've got another fic for all of you. It won't be updated as quickly, because I'm writing as I get feedback. So far, I've got two chapters done. I want to know what you guys think, however. Let me know how you want the story to go. After all your awesome feedback on Stargazer...I just couldn't even handle it. xD  
Alrightey then. Here we go - Chapter 1 of Forget Me Not. :)**

**

* * *

**

It was another Friday night, nothing wrong at all. They were driving home from the movies, holding hands and singing along with the loud music he'd always play on the radio. It was still Dead Hand. Always Dead Hand.

She looked to her left, and she screamed.

And then he heard the sound of metal crunching around him, the snap and shatter of glass as it fell.

And then there was nothing.

x

She woke up, laying in a hospital bed, tubes crawling out of her arm and bandages wrapped all over her body. Her eyes were too tired to stay open, but her adrenaline was pumping. She sat up as far as she could, looking around the room for him. But she couldn't find him. She tried to step out of the bed, but her body was wracked with pain. A buzzer went off, and a nurse came rushing in. She tried to push Clare back onto the bed, but Clare fought back until her fatigued body succumbed. She was sobbing now, and the nurse went about checking her wires and tubes, making sure everything was still soundly in place. Clare grabbed the woman's arm, drawing her attention.

"Eli Goldsworthy. The man I was in the accident with. Where is he? How is he?" Clare asked, her voice raspy from lack of use.

The nurse placed her hand on Clare's, and she sighed. "Ma'am, I'm not sure you want to know..."

Clare just shook her head. "Please. You need to tell me. I...I love him." She choked back another sob, as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Well, he's in surgery right now. The doctors say he's got pretty bad internal bleeding, and they'll be shocked if he comes out of this alright. His head's pretty banged up, and the oncoming car crushed his arm. They say he's lucky to have survived."

Clare couldn't help the sobs that came now. The nurse looked at her with pity, and slowly left the room. She laid down then, curling on her side, and cried until her eyes were dry.

x

He woke up to white walls, beeping in his ear, bright lights harassing his eyes. His body felt as though it was on fire. He looked to his left, looked to his right, and slowly sat up. His head was throbbing, and were there three doors? He closed his eyes and swallowed. Counted to five. And opened them again. He took in his surroundings, once they stopped spinning. Where was he? It smelled sterile, and he definitely wasn't home. He raised his right hand to clutch his aching head, and felt bandages. He tried to move his left arm, but he couldn't feel it. He looked to his side, and saw that his left arm was covered in plaster. His exposed fingers were raw and scraped. He pulled the blankets off his legs, and took in his hospital gown, and his bandage-wrapped legs. He heard a door open, and his head shot up. He clutched at it again, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the room from spinning.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm glad to see you're awake." He heard the official voice of a doctor, and chuckled.

"Dude, Mr. Goldsworthy's my father. I'm Eli."

The doctor smiled (Eli had finally opened his eyes), and continued. "Alright, Eli. I'm Dr. Prewett, I've been your attending physician while you've been here. How are you feeling? I'm assuming you've got a good case of the spins?"

Eli nodded, and smirked. "On top of that, my whole body aches. Although I can't feel my busted arm over here. And I have...no idea why I'm here. Care to fill me in?" Eli chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. The doctor pulled a chair over, and sat down with a sigh.

"Eli...you were in a massive car crash. You were t-boned by an oncoming truck. The driver of that vehicle was intoxicated, obviously. Your girlfriend made it out of the accident alright, but you...well, there was a lot of internal bleeding. Your liver was punctured by some shrapnel, your left arm was shattered, and you had a hairline fracture on your skull. We had to put you out for a bit...you've been in a coma for a week."

Eli just sat there, taking everything in. He didn't know what to say. But he stopped for a moment and was flabberghasted. "Woah, wait up. Girlfriend?"

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, Eli, your girlfriend. She's been worried sick about you. She hasn't left your bedside. I sent her off to get some coffee a bit ago, and - oh, it looks like she's back now!"

With that, the door opened again, and a beautiful strawberry blonde came into the room. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hand, and she nearly dropped it upon looking at him. Eli couldn't help but wonder who she was. She placed her coffee on the nearest table, then rushed over to his side, taking his face in her hands and kissing him soundly. His heart monitor began to beep louder, and the doctor chuckled. "Please, Ms. Edwards, I don't think his poor heart can take it."

She pulled away only then, tears brimming from her eyes. "Eli...god, I missed you." She grasped his hand then, holding it tightly.

Eli could only sit there, confused. He had no recollection of this girl. None whatsoever, except for her eyes. He cocked his head to the side, and smirked.

"No offense, Blue Eyes, but I haven't got a damn clue who you are."

Clare's jaw dropped, and she looked to the doctor. She looked back to Eli, and was just dumbfounded. Had he really forgotten her?


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor had all but dragged Clare out into the hall. Clare was standing there, mouth agape, bewildered.

"Ms. Edwards, there was always...well, there was always a chance that he would have amnesia. We weren't sure exactly what he'd forget, or how permanent it would be. We'll have to run a couple more tests, but I'm sure the outlook will be positive."

Clare nodded, closing her mouth, and drawing in a deep breath. She turned, looking back into the room. Eli was looking out the window, staring at the outside world. His face was morose, and his eyes were clouded. Clare turned back to the doctor.

"Would there be a way I could maybe...jog his memory?"

Dr. Prewett felt a pang at Clare's hopeful gaze. "You could try bringing in some mementos of the two of you. Some personal memories. Whatever you think would work." She gave a small smile, to try and affirm it.

Clare nodded, her features brightening. "I'm gonna go back in there and talk to him. Thank you so much, Doctor." She smiled wide, and hurried back into the room.

When the door closed behind the girl, Eli snapped back to reality. He'd been trying to remember her. But all he could remember was her eyes, and that nickname. It didn't give him much, but he knew he loved her eyes.

Clare slowly lowered herself onto the edge of the bed, facing him with caution. "So...hi there." She chuckled softly, trying to ease the tension.

"Doc tells me you're my girl." Eli smirked.

Clare flushed prettily, and smiled. "Yeah, that's about right." She took his hand in hers, delicately. He laced his fingers with her, and locked eyes with her.

"Well, pretty blue-eyed girlfriend. I don't remember a thing about you. Wanna start by telling me your name?" He chuckled, and stroked his thumb over her fingers when her eyes clouded over.

"Uh...my name's Clare. Clare Diane Edwards." She smiled, although it wasn't as bright as before. He smiled back, hesitantly, trying to make her happier.

"Well, Clare Diane Edwards. It's a pleasure to meet you, again. And might I just say that you've got the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

Clare chuckled, her voice thick with unshed tears. "That's the first thing you ever said to me."

Eli smirked, and brought her hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss there, and held her cool hand to his cheek, closing his eyes.

At that moment, a nurse came into the room, towing a cart filled with complicated looking machinery behind her. Clare took that as her cue to leave, but when she tried to move away, Eli held her fast.

"Clare...I'm sorry I don't remember you."

His earnest voice, and the sorrow in his eyes, was too much for Clare. She ran out of the room, sobbing all the way.

x

Eli was in the hospital for two more days before he saw Clare. He was lying in an MRI tube, when he heard a shuffle coming from the doctor's room. He then heard Dr. Prewett's voice over the speakers.

"Eli, Ms. Edw - Clare is here. We'll finish this test up, and if you'd like to see her..."

"Sounds good, Doc." Eli smiled, and they hurried to finish his MRI.

When he was wheeled back to the room, he saw Clare sitting at the table beside his bed, fiddling with a laptop. He coughed, trying to garner her attention, and she looked up, shocked.

"Oh! Eli! I'm glad you're here." She smiled brightly at him, and he couldn't help the smile that crept up onto his face.

The nurse behind him wheeled him over to the bed, and helped him up into it. When she saw that he was all set, she took the wheelchair and left the room hastily, closing the door behind her. Clare pulled her chair over to the bedside, and propped her elbows up next to looked to her, and smiled, running his hand over her hair. She chuckled at this, and smiled back.

"So, m'lady, what's on the laptop? Got a present for me?" Clare gasped at her momentary lapse, and reached for it. She crawled onto the bed next to him, propping the laptop on his lap.

"It's a movie. The Breakfast Club. It's one of your favorites...do you remember?" Eli nodded, smirking. Clare smiled, before continuing. "It's the movie we saw...before...ya know." She looked away, and her finger hovered over the play button. "I thought...maybe it'd help you remember?"

Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulders, pulling her closer and trying to comfort her. He felt a rush of heat go through him when she nestled into his chest, and he smiled. "Well, it wouldn't hurt."

Clare smiled, and hit play. They sat, in silence, and waited for the movie to begin. When the glass shattered, Eli was hit with a rush of pain. But he didn't let it show, for her sake.

x

The movie had come to an end, and Eli made a move to close the laptop. But he stopped when he realized Clare was asleep on his chest. He looked down at her sleeping form, and ran his fingers through her hair. He couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't remember this girl. She was beautiful, and sure, he had feelings for her - feelings that he'd had from her since the moment she planted her lips on his. But he couldn't remember a past life with her.

He looked at the computer screen, and slowly removed his arm from her shoulder. She chose that moment to roll over in her sleep, so her back was facing him. He smiled, and then moved to grab the computer. He pulled it closer to him, and began to click through to her pictures. He saw a folder with his picture on the cover, and he clicked on that immediately. He was touched at what he saw. There were pictures of the both of them, and pictures of him. They were obviously taken for some reason - an assignment or something - and he loved the quality of them. He remembered the park they were taken in, and he got a glimpse of her in those memories. He smiled as he clicked through, and he felt Clare shifting at his side again. He didn't pay it any mind until he heard her sigh.

He leaned over, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. He watched a small smile play on her face, and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his own visage. He returned to the computer, and clicked through to the internet. He logged onto his FaceRange page, and clicked through to his profile. His default was one of he and Clare, one obviously taken when they weren't paying attention. They looked lost in each other. He sighed, and looked to his status. His last update confused him, however. _Big night tonight - TBC and dinner with Blue Eyes. Happy 6._

He scrolled through his pictures, looking at all the happy pictures of the two of them. And then he panned up to his message inbox. He clicked into it, and clicked on the most recent message. It was between him and Adam - he remembered him, at least. He scrolled through the conversation, and was surprised at what he read.

_**Eli:**__ So, dude, tonight's the night. I have everything planned...I've got everything ready to go...wish me luck._

_**Adam:**__ Eli, man, good luck! You're gonna need it. Be sure to catch her when she faints at the size of that rock!_

He looked over at the sleeping form next to him, and couldn't fathom what he'd just read. He was going to propose to her. And instead, he lost all his memories of her.

When she rolled again, facing back to him, he hastily ex-ed out of the window and closed the laptop. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled softly at him.

"Morning, sleepy girl. You missed the last half of the movie." He chuckled, and ran his fingers through her hair again. She smiled, grasping his hand and kissing it sweetly.

"It's alright, I got to wake up to you. I've missed that." She sighed, moving closer to him, wrapping her arm around his middle and holding him tight. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed soothing circles on her back, feeling like this was something his body was always used to.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'd like to clarify a few things for you all here.  
Firstly, this is a future!fic. They've been dating for 6 years straight. And yeah, Eli was gonna propose to her on the month of their 6 year. I'm gonna assume that Eli's 23 (he's 17 in grade 11, cuz I'm giving him an early birthday) and Clare's 21 (15 in grade 10...late birthday.)  
Secondly, I'm not sure whether he'll ever get his memories of her back. Maybe a couple, and some could just be fuzzy. I haven't figured that much out yet.**

**I'd just like to point out that I update quicker when I get feedback, because it's total crack to me.  
(And I love suggestions for what to write about, so I don't fizzle out.)**

**So, yeah. Super quick update, for all my awesome reviewers on this one. [DareToDream94, VaunPham, and Insuferable-know-it-all15]**

**Please, leave reviews, suggestions, constructive criticism...hell, even a song for me to listen to while I write this!**

**Much Love,  
Little J  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Eli's final day in the hospital. Clare had been by his side at virtually every moment, only leaving him when he was taken away for tests. He'd just had his last one, and Clare was waiting for him to come back to the room. She was sitting on his hospital bed, computer on her lap, scrolling through her essay for her psychology class, when she heard the door open. She looked up, expecting Eli, but was pleasantly surprised to see Dr. Prewett instead. Clare closed her laptop and moved it to the side, standing to greet the woman with a handshake, but at the look on the doctor's face, Clare pulled her hand back to her side.

"Clare, we have Eli's final diagnosis. Would you like to sit down?" With Dr. Prewett's gesture, Clare sat back down on the bed. Dr. Prewett sat on the chair closest to her, and pulled it to face her.

"Alright, Clare...Eli has been diagnosed with retrograde Lacunar amnesia." At Clare's questioning glace, the doctor gave a slight smile and continued. "It's a type of amnesia where a certain event or occurance is erased from one's memory. Now, we don't understand why you specifically have been erased from Eli's memories, nor do we understand how the rest of his memories are still intact. The majority of them are fuzzy, but it seems that the damage done is nearly irreparable. Eli may never recall the memories you two had."

With those words, Clare's face fell. Dr. Prewett reached forward, placing her hand over Clare's own. Clare tried to offer a slight smile, but couldn't bring it to her face. At that moment, the door opened, and Eli was wheeled in by a nurse. He was smiling brightly, obviously excited to go home, and Clare did her best to plaster on a happy smile for him.

"Hey Blue Eyes. Doc. What's going on?" Eli looked at the two of them, wondering why the room felt so tense.

Dr. Prewett turned to Eli, and nodded a greeting. "Well, I'm just telling Clare here what's going on. If you'd like to hop up on the bed, I can give you a run down of what'll happen now, and we can get your papers ready for discharge."

Eli smiled, and sat up next to Clare. She grasped at his hand tightly, fraught with worry, while Eli just held her hand, figuring she was just happy to see him. As the doctor told Clare and Eli the exact precautions that would need to be taken when he arrived home, Clare leaned her head on Eli's shoulder, sighing deeply. He put his arm around her, stroking her side and trying to comfort her. Dr. Prewett then had some forms for Clare to sign, and once they were ready and mobile, they headed home.

x

As Clare escorted Eli up the stairs to their flat, she couldn't help but wonder how he'd feel about their apartment, or what he might remember about it. She unlocked the door, and shoved it open, before dropping her pocketbook by the door. She turned to Eli, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Eli...how much do you remember about our place?"

He shrugged, nonchalantly. "Well, I know I used to play XBox here with Adam...and my bed has black and red sheets." He smiled, proud of himself for remembering as much as he could. Clare walked over to him, and placed her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Well...it's our bed, actually. If you don't want to share, then I can sleep on the couch for now. And if you'd like, why don't you call Adam up? I'm sure he'd like to see you, see how you're doing." Clare smiled lightly, and Eli caught the sadness in her eyes.

"Clare, just because I've forgotten what we've done doesn't mean I've forgotten how I feel about you." Clare looked at him, confused, and he just laughed and pulled her close, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Babe...I know that I've got really bad amnesia. Doc told me everything. She also told me that although my memory's damaged, my emotions aren't. I still feel just as strongly for you." He then dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "I still love you."

Clare looked up at him, smiling brighter now. She was glad that he still remembered his feelings, but at the same time, she wondered how he still felt the same when he had no memory behind the feeling. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and smiled softly. "Babe, I'm wiped. So I'm gonna go lay down. Give Adam a call, I'm sure he'd love to hear from you." And with that, she walked to their bedroom, closing the door and laying down for a nap.

Once Clare had gotten herself situated and asleep, Eli looked around for his cell phone. He then realized that it was probably damaged in the crash. He headed to the kitchen to grab the landline, when he saw a new phone on its charger, a card with his name on it laying next to it. Eli took the card, and opened it to Clare's elegant script._  
Eli;  
I figured you'd need this. Don't worry, all your important contacts are stored. I even put a couple pics on here for you.  
Love you, Always  
Clare_

Eli smiled at his girlfriend's consideration, and unlocked the phone. He scrolled through to Adam's number, and dialed. Of course, his best friend picked up on the second ring.

"_ELI! Holy shit, man, how the fuck are you? You're still okay, right? Jesus, when Clare told me what happened -"_

"Dude, chill, I'm fine." Eli chuckled heartily into the phone. "Come over, we gotta catch up. There's stuff I need your help with."

"_Sure thing, dude. I'll be over in 10. Need any groceries?_"

Eli walked over to the fridge, double checking to see if he needed anything. Seeing he was all set with Clare's foods, he returned to his call.

"Bring gaming snacks. We have some shit to blow up."

"_Alriight! Eli's back, bitches! I'll be right there. Peace, bro._"

x

When Adam arrived, he took in the sight of his battered friend and gasped. But Eli pulled him in for a hug, and held him tightly. When Adam finally returned the hug, Eli chuckled, and patted his friend on the back.

"It's good to see you, man." he said, sighing. He released his friend, taking a bag of chips out of the bag of groceries his friend had brought him, and plopped down on the couch. Adam couldn't help but laugh, and followed his friend over, sitting beside him.

"So, Eli...did you ever...ya know..._do it_?" Adam inquired, nudging Eli. Eli responded in kind by shoving Adam off the couch, laughing.

"Adam, shut up, she's sleeping right in the next room! And you know I would've. If it weren't for this. But now...now I can't even remember how I met her. Let alone why I love her."

Adam just stared at his friend, shocked. "Dude..." was all he could utter.

Eli shook his head. "I know, man. Shut up. Can we just hang out and chill? I miss beating your ass in Call of Duty." He smirked, slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

The boys grabbed for the controllers, and began playing. Meanwhile, in the other room, Clare had awoken, and had heard the boys conversation. She began to wonder what Eli had intended on doing, and why it was so important to do it on the night of their anniversary. She rolled back over in bed, looking at the picture on her nightstand. It was of the two of them, Eli's arms wrapped around her waist, her arms around his neck. Their noses were touching, and you could tell that they were lost in each other's eyes. She turned over again, now looking at the ceiling, wondering whether she could replace all their old memories with new ones, and make Eli fall in love with her, all over again.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there it is folks! Chapter 3! I made myself post this tonight, because I didn't wanna let you guys down! I'm writing out drafts and plans for more chapters now, so tell me: What do you wanna see? Keep in mind, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post! Seriously, all your feedback gets me thinking about more stuff to write about! SO PLEASE! Let me know what you think!**

**Much love to all y'all **

**-J  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks. Two long, torturous, strained weeks. The majority of Eli's wounds had healed, and his upper arm had now healed, leaving his lower arm in a cast. Adam had been spending most of his free time at Clare and Eli's, just hanging out and palling around. Clare, however, had been spending most of her time away from their flat. She wouldn't tell anyone why, but she was just too depressed to be there. The fact that she'd overheard Eli saying he didn't even know why he loved her truly aggravated her. Of course, she knew this statement was because of his amnesia. But still, she believed that if he had no reason to love her, and only had the emotion, why should he love her?

All the while, Eli sat around, watching Clare walk on eggshells around him. He felt as though they were complete strangers, and he was confused, if anything. He still had all his feelings for her, and he still wanted her happy. But she all but refused to be around him, trying her hardest to avoid him. So, he concocted a plan. He'd noticed that she loved reading Chuck Palahniuk - he'd always find her thumbing through a worn copy of Fight Club all the time, and he'd noticed that there were annotations in the margins. He'd done some research, and figured out that Palahniuk was doing a live reading of a couple chapters of Fight Club, and it was only 20 minutes away from their flat. He purchased the tickets, and made reservations at a little cafe in the area. He was sure his plan was flawless.

Clare came home one evening to an envelope with her name on it, taped to the door. She took it down, before unlocking and opening the door. She called for Eli, but upon hearing no answer, she shrugged. Adam probably took him out for coffee, or something. She dropped her book bag and purse by the table, before looking again at the envelope in her hand. She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, opening it. She saw a plain piece of white-lined paper, folded around something red. She unfolded the white paper, only to see a ticket to Chad Palahniuk's reading that very evening. She gasped, before turning her attention to the note, written in Eli's messy scrawl.

_Clare,_

_I figured you'd need a little more angst to go with your angst. Thought this might fit the bill. I know how much you love this guy, so I figured we'll indulge in a night of rebellion. Wear something nice, and I'll be back at the house by 7:30 to get you._

_I love you, beautiful._

_Eli_

Clare couldn't help the tears that began to fall. She smiled, standing from the bed, and running to her closet to pick out something to wear. She couldn't help the feeling of hope that bubbled up in her chest. Eli _remembered_. She pulled out a simple red dress, with a black shawl to go with it, and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

About an hour later, Eli pulled up to the flat. He slowly got out of the car, walking around and over to the passenger side. He took his phone out of his pocket, and sent Clare a simple text to let him know he was there. She ran out the door, moments later, and ran up to him, crushing her lips against his. He was shocked, but responded in kind, wrapping his good arm around her waist and kissing her back, gently. She broke away, and Eli couldn't help but see the joy in her eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and slowly turned, opening the passenger side door. "Your chariot awaits, milady." She smiled at him ruefully, and he returned it with his natural smirk, closing the door behind her as she got into the car. He walked around, slowly sliding into the driver's seat, and pulled away from the curb, officially beginning their evening.

When they got to the reading, Eli was nothing but a gentleman. Clare was surprised at how raptly he was paying attention to Chuck, as if he were hearing the words for the first time. And Eli couldn't help but notice how focused Clare was on him. When the reading was over, they had their books signed by Chuck, and as they left the building, they were too in awe to care.

"I can't believe how amazing he is. His writing is just so...raw and real." Eli gushed. Clare smiled back at him, kissing his cheek.

"Eli, this was wonderful. Got any more tricks up your sleeve?" Clare smirked at him, and looked to her side. The tattoo parlor, where they first got their piercings. She pulled him to a stop, and chuckled. "Maybe matching piercings?"

Eli couldn't help and laugh at his girl. He shook his head. "Nah, I've got enough of those to last a lifetime. Maybe...tattoos?" Clare's jaw dropped in shock, and Eli chuckled, taking her hand and leading her further down the sidewalk. "We don't have time, anyways. We'll be late for dinner."

As they walked up to a classy little bistro on the sidewalk, Clare couldn't help but smile. This night was almost a mirror image to their first date. She sat at their table, and smiled as he sat down across from her. They ordered their dinner, and ate and conversed and laughed. Eli paid for everything, and as they walked back to the car, Clare couldn't help but wrap an arm around his waist, putting his good arm around her shoulder and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Eli, tonight was perfect. I'm so happy. I love you, handsome." Clare leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Eli turned to her, his signature smirk painting his face. "Well, I love you too, gorgeous. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. I didn't think it'd be this fun."

Clare tilted her head, confused. "You...didn't think it would be fun? But you love Palahniuk."

Eli chuckled. "Well, of course. But I'd never seen him live. It was so amazing."

Clare just stood there, shocked. He hadn't remembered, after all. She just continued walking, holding on to him less tightly. She kept her eyes on the road as they drove home, and when she got ready for bed, she seemed to be a zombie. Only after she'd slid under the covers of their bed and his breath had started to slow did she allow herself to cry. Silent sobs wracked her body as tears poured from her eyes onto his pillow. Eli, woken by the movement, rolled over and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She wiped her face, turning to him and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry for waking you Eli. I'll be fine. Go back to bed."

Eli looked at her, awash with worry, but she smiled softly, trying to convince him. So, he slowly rolled back over, trying to will himself to sleep. A soft "I'm sorry" left his lips before the blackness slowly washed over him. And then she began to cry herself to sleep, her pillow dampened with tears by the time her eyes had closed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh god, I'm beating myself up over how long it took to post this. Seriously, guys, I'm sorry! It was just so hard to get this done.**

**Now, I need some help from all of you. Tell me what you want to happen next! Seriously, I want as much input from you guys as possible! I know there are some things that I want to happen, but here's what I've got so far.**

**1) Eli will NOT be remembering anything until at least Chapter 8. However, he'll be beating himself up over his lack of memory recall/ability to fend for himself soon.  
2) There is going to be a rave somewhere along the line.  
3) Clare and Jane V? Yeah, they're gonna be epic best friends.**

**Questions I'd like you guys to answer:**

**1) What should Eli's first memory be? [I'm thinking something sexual, but that's just me and my dirty mind.]  
2) What should happen in Ch5? Another date? Some work on Eli trying to get his memories back? GIVE ME IDEAS!  
3) Do you want special holiday chapters? I know Thanksgiving is coming up...should I do a chapter for that?**

**Seriously, guys, your feedback is what keeps me motivated. And the more reviews and hits I get, the more willing I am to write quickly.**

**So, tell your friends, read and review, and tell me what you HONESTLY think!**

**Much Love, J  
**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I hate when people do this, and I'm sorry for doing this, but I just feel bad.

I have officially accepted that my writing is cursed.

That is - I get to the 5th chapter, and I lose my creative mojo.

So, as of right now, this story is on a hiatus.

I'm really sorry you all...I'm doing my best to get back in the spirit. (:

Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter by the end of January.

Once again...I'm sorry for doing this. ):


End file.
